


Notice

by wheeinie_the_pooh



Series: Moonsun songfics [2]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Making Out, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheeinie_the_pooh/pseuds/wheeinie_the_pooh
Summary: 'so what's the point of wearing nothing if you never notice?'--Yongsun just wants Byulyi to notice. Until she does.--Song > Little Mix - Notice





	Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have proofread this bit it's literally 5:30 am rn
> 
> I suggest that you listen to 'Notice' before reading this. You don't have to, but it sets the mood for the fic, plus it's a really nice song and the plot is based on the lyrics so ye :) 
> 
> Btw Byulyi’s hair is blond and Yongsun’s brown in this one

Yongsun was whipped. And desperate. Really damn desperate and needy, not having had a good fuck for months. Well, most specifically, since she joined that dance team and developed a stupidly huge crush on her dance teacher, Byulyi. She cursed the moment she stepped foot into that dance studio, because it was the same moment she fell for the breathtakingly beautiful blonde dance teacher. The amount of times she had touched herself at the thoughg of Byulyi or dreamed of her was almost embarrassing to say, and Yongsun had had enough. 

For months now, Yongsun had been trying ridiculously hard to seduce her dance instructor, from acting extra sexual in dance classes to dressing with her tightest leggings every time they had to stretch before the choreography lessons. 

And it seemed to be working, she had received quite a lot compliments from Byulyi about how good she can embrace the sexy concept and how well she does when they're learning sensual choreography. That's about it, though, so Byulyi the either is not at all attracted to Yongsun, or isn't into females. Yongsun still has her hopes up though, since there are rumors going around in the dance studio about how Byulyi might not be straight - Yongsun mustn't be the only student who had fallen for Byulyi. 

After some months of trying, thought, Yongsun realized that there was no point to keep trying. Byulyi didn't seem like she was into Yongsun the slightest. She promised that she'd give it one last try. If that failed too, then she'd completely give up on her crush and try to move on. As sad and difficult as it sounds. 

And right now was that moment, Yongsun’s last desperate try. She nervously fiddled with her phone with one hand as she smoothed down her black crop top and her tight leggings with the other, the tightest she had. 

Before today's lesson ended, Yongsun asked Byulyi to stay a little after the class ended to help her with a choreography that she had created by herself. She had chosen a sensual foreign song, 'Notice' by the group Little Mix. A song with a special meaning. 

Byulyi happily accepted, giving Yongsun a wide smile and a pat on the the shoulder that almost made Yongsun shiver. She was fucked, okay? 

And now here she was, after everyone but Byulyi and her had left the studio, pressing the start button on her phone screen. She got into position and sucked in a breath as she got into position. The best started playing and her body automatically moved to the rhythm. There she goes. 

\--

Byulyi watched as Yongsun hit play and got into her starting position, face hidden behind her long dark hair and a hand placed on her chest seductively. The beat started and Byulyi's eyes followed that hand that was now tentatively running down Yongsun’s sides in time with the music. She quickly averted her gaze though, the fact that she had had dirty thoughts about her student before didn't mean that she could be unprofessional - she was at her workplace, after all. 

It was true, Yongsun had caught Byulyi’s attention the moment she stepped foot in the dance studio. Her dancing skills were not what made her stand out to Byulyi - on the contrary, when Yongsun first joined she was too slow at memorizing choreography and would often miss a beat or two when dancing. But it was the way Yongsun moved to the music that enthralled Byulyi, an innate elegance and sensuality that she had when she swayed her body to the beat. 

That alone was enough for Byulyi to take interest in her. While most of the students seem to struggle with songs that had a more sensual theme, Yongsun was the exact opposite. Her sexiness just seemed so natural and effortless. Byulyi admired her for it. 

What started out as a simple admiration of a teacher for their student developed into some sort of a crush that Byulyi had literally no control over. She dreaded the time when a sensual dance routine was programed for the class she taught because Yongsun distracted her from teaching. She couldn't do anything about it though, since firstly a sexual relationship between a teacher and her student would be pretty improper and secondly, was Yongsun even into females? 

Byulyi snapped out of her thoughts quickly, focusing on Yongsun’s figure. She had to admit that the whole thing was choreographed pretty well, Yongsun had done a good job selecting her moves. 

The song was a foreign one that Byulyi could hardly remember ever listening to, by a group she didn't recognize. What really caught her attention though, apart from Yongsun’s dancing, was the song lyrics. Her English skills were not something to be proud of, but still from what she could make out of the foreign words was that they were pretty…lewd. A highly suggestive song with lyrics like 'undress me just the way you like it' making Byulyi’s mind spin only at the thought of doing these things to Yongsun. 

Something was different though. Yongsun seemed to be trying extra hard today, continuously throwing glances at Byulyi that seemed, if the dance instructor interpreted it well, hopeful and almost desperate. As of she was trying so hard to seduce Byulyi, to make her fall for her.

Could it be…? 

Byulyi snorted quietly, this was reality, not her sexual fantasies. That was most definitely not the case. 

Buy then Byulyi’s thoughts came to a halt when the chorus of the song started playing. 

'I don't think you notice, I don't think you care… '

Byulyi’s ears were not playing tricks, that was literally what the english lyrics said. Did Yongsun really want Byulyi to notice? Byulyi would have laughed at herself for assuming that, if it weren't for Yongsun biting her lip and trying to catch Byulyi’s eyes through the mirror while she was practically grinding on the floor. 

'So what's the point of wearing nothing of you never notice?'

Byulyi literally wanted to scream. Yongsun was up on her feet again doing some sensual body rolls as the second verse played. When the dark haired girl caught Byulyi’s widened eyes and finally made eye contact with her through the mirror she smirked a little, bouncing her chest on beat and running a hand over it. 

That was the last stroke, before Byulyi’s lust overcame her and she did the only thing that seemed logical to her - she stood up so harshly that her chair almost fell to the the ground. 

Fuck it, she thought to herself as she approached Yongsun and harshly gripped her hips to stop them from swaying to the music. Fuck being professional, she thought before pulling a surprised Yongsun close to her and smashing their lips together. The shorter girl was still in a momentary state of shock but quickly gave into the kiss wrapping her arms around Byulyi’s neck with a satisfied hum. They pulled apart and before either of them could say a word Byulyi dived in again, lips crashing on lips even more forcefully than before. She felt Yongsun timidly bite her lower lip and gasped at the feeling, detaching their lips to whisper into Yongsun’s ear. 

"You're playing dirty, aren't you, Yongsun?", she whispered before lightly biting the girl's pierced earlobe. She felt Yongsun’s breath hitch on her neck.

"I'm sorry, mrs Byulyi", Yongsun muttered and Byulyi let out a groan. Most of her students refered to her as mrs Byulyi, even though she was even younger than some of them. Usually she didn't pay attention to it, but fuck did it sound hot coming from Yongsun’s lips at that moment. 

"You thought I had not noticed, huh?", Byulyi said as she slowly walked the two of them them back against the mirror on the wall, Yongsun not showing any signs of resistance.  
"Well, you were wrong Yongsun", she gently kissed along the brunette's sharp jawline. "How could I not notice when you were being such a dirty little girl, acting all sexy for me?" 

Yongsun let out a strangled moan at that, fisting Byulyi’s shirt tightly as she initiated yet another kiss. This time it was messier, their tongues brushing against each other's several times. In the meanwhile, Byulyi found the opportunity to slip her hands under Yongsun’s slightly soaked from sweat shirt. When Yongsun reacted by sighing into her mouth, Byulyi took it as a cue to move further up. Her fingertips skimmed across Yongsun’s toned stomach and stopped when she reached the girl's breasts. She was surprised to realize that there was no fabric between her fingers and Yongsun’s soft breasts.

"You really sticked by the song lyrics, right Yongsun? Literally wearing nothing to make me notice?". Yongsun whimpered a soft 'yes mrs Byulyi' and the blonde almost growled, massaging the girl's breasts and detaching her hands from Yongsun’s waist to play with her nipples. "What a naughty little girl", she whispered slowly as she moved from Yongsun’s lips to suck bruises on her neck. 

"Can I mark you up baby?", she asked gently, needing approval to go on. After a choked out 'yes' from Yongsun she dived in taking the soft skin of her neck between her teeth and biting gently. Yongsun squirmed and tangled her hands in Byulyi’s hair, groaning.

A few moments later, an idea crossed Byulyi’s mind. "If baby really abided by the song lyrics," she breathed out, "she must not be wearing anything under those tight leggings as well. Right Yongsun?", she smirked and looked Yongsun straight on the eye. The brunette gave her a quizzical glance. 

"Why don't you find out yourself, mrs Byulyi?", she replied cheekily, and Byulyi lost no time in reaching down between the girl's legs. She ran her hand over the her clothed thighs and was only mildy surprised when she reached further up and could feel Yongsun’s folds over the thin fabric of her leggings. 

"You're a bad girl Yongsun, but you're so good for miss Byulyi", she smiled before reaching for the hem of Yongsun’s pants. "Can I?", she asked, even thought she already knew the answer 

"Fuck yes", Yongsun breathed put and Byulyi immediately dipped her hands in her tight leggings. She felt Yongsun’s soft skin, felt Yongsun’s short pubic hair tickle her fingertips. She blindly reached for Yongsun’s clit, quickly finding the hard nub and rolling it under her index finger. Yongsun practically mewled at that, biting her lips as Byulyi reached lower, a finger circling around her wet entrance. 

Byulyi teased her little hole, barely dipping her fingertip inside before pulling it out immediately. Yongsun whined at that and lightly slapped Byulyi’s arm, mumbling a 'stop teasing'. Byulyi gave on surprisingly easily and dipped her entire finger in this time, groaning at the sensation of Yongsun’s warmth enclosing her. She tried reaching deeper bit the tight pants got in the way, her finger straining at an awkward angle inside Yongsun. 

"Let's get you out of these tight pants, hm?", she smirked as she slowly reminded removed her finger to slide the leggings down Yongsun’s smooth legs. The brunette whined loudly at the loss as she quickly stepped out of her pants, now only having her crop top on. 

One of Byulyi’s hand ran up and down Yongsun’s soft thighs, as the other one resumed its place between her legs. Byulyi pressed her fingers against Yongsun’s hole, feeling it desperately clench around nothing. She quickly slipped a finger in again, soon followed by a second one. Yongsun’s breathing became more erratic the more fingers pressure Byulyi added, the blonde's long fingers reaching deep into her. She was a moaning mess by now and Byulyi drooled at the sight, reaching down to capture Yongsun’s swollen lips in hers again. 

Byulyi tentatively pressed a third finger to her entrance, expecting to be met with reluctance. On the contrary, however, Yongsun got even louder by then and Byulyi eagerly pushed the third finger inside, stretching the brunette so good.

After Yongsun let out a particularly loud and long moan, Byulyi realized she had found Yongsun's sweet spot. She pressed against the same spot again making Yongsun groan and momentarily wondered whether the dance room was soundproof. She remembered that no one else but them was in the studio at that time though, and kept pleasurably torturing Yongsun by continuously ramming her fingers into Yongsun’s heat. 

"Byulyi…", Yongsun moaned soundly. No Mrs Byulyi this time, Byulyi noted slightly disappointed. "I'm close Byulyi, please, more", the brunette whined. 

Byulyi smashed their lips together again, before readjusting her hand so that her thumb could press against Yongsun’s clit to add even more to the already existing friction. It took less than a minute of Byulyi frantically curling her fingers in Yongsun and pressing her clit, for the brunette to spill all over Byulyi’s hand after a last strangled 'Byulyi' left her lips. 

Byulyi smiled and pumped her now slick with Yongsun’s juices fingers into the tight heat a few more times, before pulling out slowly. She inched that same hand towards Yongsun’s lips wondering whether the girl would find that gross. She didn't, though, and eagerly took Byulyi’s fingers in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the long digits and tasting herself. Byulyi’s mouth was left agape at how hot the sight was and only slipped her fingers our after a while. She licked the last remaining drops of sticky liquid off herself, enjoying the taste of Yongsun’s come - it tasted fairly sweet.

She dived in again to kiss Yongsun’s pretty lips and was highly surprised when she felt herself being pushed back by two hands on her shoulders. She let Yongsun guide her to lay down on the floor as the brunette crawled on top of her, still not breaking their heated kiss. 

"It's your turn now, mrs Byulyi" Yongsun smirked when they finally pulled away, and Byulyi didn't find it in herself to protest. She just laid down on the cold floor and let Yongsun kiss down her neck and collarbones, sliding up her shirt until it was off of her. She felt Yongsun unbutton her bra and throw it off somewhere, not that she really cared where she threw it at. The brunette kneaded Byulyi’s fairly small and perky breasts in her hands, making Byulyi squirm a little. It came as a surprise to the blonde when Yongsun’s mouth trailed lower than her collarbones and reached her chest, softly kissing each of her nipples before taking one of them in her mouth and lapping at it. 

Byulyi could literally come at that moment, that's how heavenly Yongsun’s mouth felt on her nipple. It surprised herself, how the ever so dominant Moon Byulyi had now become literal putty under her student's soft lips. 

Yongsun must have noticed Byulyi’s flustered state and decided to tease her a little more and lifted the blonde's chin, so that the girl could see past Yongsun’s head and into the mirror. Byulyi was met with the image of herself looking the most fucked out she's ever been in her life and Yongsun crawled between her legs, smiling at her devilishly through the mirror. 

"Look at yourself in the mirror, mrs Byulyi. Want you to see how good I make it you feel.", Yongsun smiled cheekily, and Byulyi felt her defenses crumple even more. She peeked at herself in the mirror and saw her own face scrunched up on pleasure and Yongsun moving dangerously close to her core, pulling her Byulyi’s dance sweatpants down along with her now soaked panties. Byulyi lifted her hips a little to make the process easier and trembled when she felt Yongsun’s lips come in contact with the skin of her her left hip bone. The brunette started leaving a trail of kisses starting from Byulyi’s hips and going down to her folds, a sharp gasp leaving the blonde's mouth when soft lips pecked at her clit. 

Byulyi looked down and felt momentarily ashamed at the sight. It had been some time since she last shaved and light curly pubic hair coated the surface of her vagina. She almost felt like apologizing to Yongsun, but the other girl didn't seem to mind at all. She seemed to be enjoying herself as she left kittenish licks on Byulyi’s clit, her nose buried deep into the soft pubic hair.

Byulyi blacked put when she felt Yongsun’s tongue flatten between her folds. It had been a while since she had been eaten out by somebody and Yongsun’s tongue prodding at her entrance felt so indescribably nice that Byulyi could hardly think coherently. With the first dip of the brunette's tongue into her tight entrance she saw stars and continued to moan under the girl's slow thrusts in and out of her. 

Her previous dominance was now thrown out the window, with Yongsun’s mouth making her feel like she was on cloud nine. Byulyi had not even noticed what Yongsun’s next movw would be until she felt a blunt fingertip prodding at her hole, along with Yongsun’s tongue. 

She gasped loudly, making Yongsun lift her eyes to look at her, even though she still had her tongue pressed against her hole. Byulyi chose not to show any signs of resistance and let her do as she pleases, even though she didn't know how to feel about Yongsun getting ready to finger her. 

Byulyi had never been the biggest fan of getting fingered, really. She preferred being on the giving instead of the receiving end when it came to fingering. She had not been fingered for more than some time, she'd only asked her partners for oral lately. 

Something about Yongsun though made Byulyi submit so easily to her, even allowing herself to try being fingered again. What had this girl done to her? 

She looked at the mirror seeing Yongsun’s index finger push between her folds right before feeling it, and oh God - she really, really didn't hate the sensation of it. 

Yongsun’s finger felt long inside of her stretching her abruptly. She noticed Yongsun’s expression falter a little, as the girl lifted her eyes to look at Byulyi’s face. 

"How are you so goddamn tight mrs Byulyi?", she asked with a small smirk. "You're not a virgin, are you?", she teased as she rammed her finger even deeper, curling it up just right. 

"No, just-", Byulyi gasped as the moves if Yongsun’s fingers for even more intense. "Please, more", the words left her mouth before she even thought about it. 

Yongsun needed no further encouragement before shoving in a second finger and gently scissoring the two digits. 

Fuck, for some reason Yongsun’s fingers felt so much better than anyone else's who Byulyi had been fingered by, the stretch and the burn so deliciously pleasurable. She could feel herself leaking and couldn't help the intense moans slipping from her lips. 

"Think you can go for a third one, miss Byulyi?'', she heard Yongsun’s soft voice ringing in her ears. She could already feel said third finger massage her entrance, waiting to be pushed in as well. 

Without a second thought Byulyi nodded frantically and took a sharp breath at the sudden intrusion. This was the most stretched she had ever been and it felt so unrealistically good. Either her previous partners couldn't finger for shit, or Yongsun’s hands were magical. She felt Yongsun’s blunt fingernails press against what she supposed was her sweet spot and arched her back almost painfully, groaning loudly. When had she become that vocal so suddenly? 

She could feel heat pooling at her abdomen, her senses heightened and her mind hazy. She peeked at the mirror and looked at Yongsun, who had a lustful look on her face as if she was ready to devour her. 

"Yongsun," she struggled to voice out through continuous gasps. "I'm close, like really close" she whispered as she moved one of her previously valued up fist to play with her own nipple. 

"Come for me, miss Byulyi.", Yongsun smiled seductively, oozing sex-apeal. Her pink lips were still swollen and stretched in that tantalizing smile, and Byulyi wanted nothing but to tug her down and run her tongue across them, tasting and bruising them. 

Before she had the chance though, Yongsun dived back into her core. Along with the brunette's fingers in her, a wet tongue circled Byulyi’s entrance and slightly dipped inside, before pulling out and licking a long stripe up to Byulyi’s clit. Yongsun’s tongue toyed with the hard pink nub, while her fingers kept curling inside Byulyi’s not so much tight anymore heat. 

It was all just too much and it only took Byulyi a few seconds, before she was orgasming hard, probably harder than she ever had. Yongsun’s fingers rode her through her orgasm and then came to a hat slowly, as Byulyi came down from her high. 

Yongsun’s tongue quickly dived in Byulyi’s heat after her fingers were pulled out and the girl swallowed as much of the blonde's come as possible, she seemed to enjoy it. 

Byulyi’s body had gone limp, her legs still shaking in post orgasmic aftershocks, when Yongsun’s smiley face entered her field of vision. 

"Suck, mrs Byulyi" Yongsun demanded uncharacteristically sweetly for the occasion, resting her still covered in come fingers on Byulyi’s lips. Byulyi complied, tasting herself and moaning lightly. Not that she tasted as good as Yongsun, not at all. It was mostly the feeling of Yongsun’s fingers in her mouth that turned her on even more. 

After Yongsun pulled her now cleaned fingers out, Byulyi immediately tagged her down for a kiss. She rolled them over, getting on top of Yongsun and sighing contently when the two pulled apart to breathe. 

"You didn't tell me, mrs Byulyi, how was my choreography, was it well made?", Yongsun smiled cheekily and Byulyi felt he heart jump in her chest. 

"Mhm, loved it Yongsun.", Byulyi played along. "You're one of my most talented students" 

"I know I am, glad you noticed", Yongsun smiled as she left one last peck on Byulyi’s and before easily slipping under Byulyi’s hold and standing up to find her discarded clothes. The blonde watched as Yongsun’s cute as swayed in the air, while the girl bent down to pick up her leggings. 

Byulyi noticed that the mirrors had been coated with a layer of fog, their hot sweating obvious on the glass. 

"Hey mrs Byulyi'', she heard Yongsun call from the other side of the studio. "Um, I'm hungry, wanna go grab dinner?" she asked smiling, somewhat coyly. 

"Sure", Byulyi chucked. Oh God, she was smitten. How had that girl gotten Byulyi so goddamn soft whipped over her? 

A little while later after the both of them were dressed and ready to leave the studio, Byulyi made a mental note to look up Yongsun’s song when she goes back home. She might or might not prepare a group choreography of the the song for the next class, just the look on Yongsun's face when it starts playing will be worth it. 

-

Truth is, she didn't get to look up the song that night, cause Yongsun came home with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all didn't expect Byulyi to get that soft did ya ;) 
> 
> Tbh neither did I, it happened while I was writing and I just went with it
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
